Soulmates
by JuJu
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 5 Buffy's fighting Glory and Angel's in the other diminson!!!


"Soul Mates"  
  
Angel and the gang entered the palace. There was a huge crowd waiting to see the princess. Angel had been told about her, how she could see into your soul and how she could help no matter what your problem was she had a special gift. He thought maybe she could help them get home, it was a try.  
  
"This is the place," Angel turned and informed the gang, "She or it should be coming out anytime now, I think."  
  
"I hope this works," Cordy said  
  
"I hope too I am dying to get back home and eat real food," Fred added in. As Fred finished talking the crowd fell silent and the golden doors opened. Two men stepped out followed by a beautiful woman. She was wearing scarves to cover her bottom half the waved slightly with the wind that was coming from and open window. Her top half was covered by just one scarf that was wrapped around her, but there was a long piece left hanging that was attached to the finger. Angel's mouth dropped open and he couldn't take his eyes off of her he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Wow that looks just like…." Cordy began  
  
"Buffy," Angel finished. The princess walked to the stair but stopped before descending down them. She grabbed the railing for support and one of the two men that had come out before her ran to her side.  
  
"What is it my princess? What do you see?" he asked worried  
  
"Someone in here needs much help," she said shutting her eyes to get more of a picture. She began walking down the stairs with her eyes still closed. The man let go of her. She walked into the crowd and began to touch random people.  
  
"What is she doing," Gunn asked  
  
"She's trying to find who is the person that needs her help," Wesley informed them  
  
"Right," Angel added, "God she's beautiful."  
  
"You know you have one of those at home," Cordy teased. The Princess walked up to Cordy and touched you.  
  
"You are one," she next touched Angel which made him shiver. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "It is you."  
  
"Huh?" Angel asked confused  
  
"You are the one that needs my help the most, you are lost?" She asked taking him up the stairs to the balcony.  
  
"Umm yeah we do need your help," Angel was almost dumbfounded by how much the Princess looked like his soul mate Buffy  
  
"Well that is why I was put on this earth," She smiled at touched his shoulder  
  
"To help me," Angel asked  
  
"To help everyone, get on your knees please," Princess asked  
  
"Ok," Angel did as he was told and got on his knees in front of the Princess. She waved her hand in front of his face the piece of scarf that has from her arm to finger brushed his face gently.  
  
"Ohh my goodness," the Princess backed away from Angel and walked over to the two men that had come out with her. She whispered into their ears. She walked back over to Angel, "I will help you."  
  
"Thank you," was all Angel could say.  
  
"You are a warrior, but you do not belong here, you must get back to your world something terrible is happening! A woman is in trouble, but not just any woman she is also a warrior. She will soon sacrifice her own life to safe us all. We must not let that happen you can prevent it by stopping the portal from opening. We need her, you need her."  
  
"What?" Angel looked back at Cordy the gang.  
  
"I will send you there you must hurry before the young ones blood is spilled or the world will lose a warrior and you will lose a soul mate. The rest of you come up here. If you succeeded you shall be greatly rewarded. You will have saved us all. She signaled for the rest of the gang to approach the stair well, "shut your eyes." She waved her hands and they all disappeared  
  
Buffy was fighting to the death with Glory and Spike ran up to save Dawn but failed. Just as the man was getting ready to slash Dawn's stomach Angel's hand grabbed the man's and grabbed the knife from his clutches. Cordy ran to Dawn and untied her. Dawn hugged Cordy.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked confused to she her sisters ex boyfriend and Cordy, not to mention the old watcher.  
  
"Long story," Angel said, "Come one let's get off of this thing it doesn't look to stable."  
  
"Umm I can't really move I'm sorta really scared," Dawn confessed. Angel walked over to her and picked her up and began to climb down from the tower. He was greeted half way by a pretty beat up Buffy.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy looked surprised  
  
"Hi Buffy," Angel put Dawn down and hugged Buffy  
  
"Why, What, huh?" was all Buffy could manage to get out  
  
"I am so glad to see you," Angel ended the hug and picked Dawn back up  
  
"Okay this is a really weird day," Buffy laughed. They began walking down the tower. When they got to the bottom faces full of confusion greeted them.  
  
"Hey everybody," Angel greeted the crowd  
  
"Hey?" Willow looked at Buffy for the answer but Buffy shrugged  
  
"He saved Dawnie that's all I care about," Buffy kissed Dawn on the forehead.  
  
"Angel I think it's safe to say that you can put me down now," Dawn wiggled in his arms  
  
"Sorry," Angel put her down and laughed, "I bet you all what to know why I am here, how I got her?"  
  
"That would be a good start," Buffy said  
  
"Can we go back to your house?" Angel looked at Buffy  
  
"Yeah come one we saved the world, let's party!" Buffy led the way back to her house.  
  
Everyone sat around the living room as Angel filled them in on what had happened earlier.  
  
"Wow," all the voices said at once  
  
" Dude and Buffy this princess lady Angel was like drooling over her," Cordy announced  
  
"Thanks for that," Buffy rolled her eyes  
  
"No wait I'm not done she looked just like you," Cordy added  
  
"Really," Buffy blushed and looked at Angel. He just smiled back turning a reddish color. Everybody laughed that was the 1st time the Scooby Gang had seen Angel blush.  
  
"Aww that's so cute," Xander said, "Dead Boys blushing, all because of our little Buffy."  
  
"Shut up," Buffy said hitting Xander  
  
"Ouch," Xander grabbed his arm  
  
"Sounds like you had quite an adventure," Giles said cleaning his glasses  
  
"Yeah," Angel's gang said all at once  
  
"Oh and you made a new friend," Buffy said noticing Fred  
  
"Yeah she's…" Angel began but he was cut off by Buffy  
  
"Wait a minute, sorry to interrupt but what's you reward?" Buffy asked remembering that part of Angel's story  
  
"Well so far nothing, but that's okay I don't need anything," Angel said  
  
"No wait something's different here," Buffy got up and started walking around the room. Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Okay I see you haven't changed much you're still super weird," Cordy laughed  
  
"Be quite," Buffy threw a mean look Cordy's way, "Do you hear that?" Everyone listened but no one heard anything.  
  
"Buffy I think you…" Giles began but once again Buffy cut him off. She walked over to where Angel was sitting.  
  
"Get up," she ordered. Angel did as he was told she put her head against his chest, "Thump Thump Thump Thump," she recited it and used her fingers to tap out the sound on his chest.  
  
"What?" Angel looked around the room  
  
"You're making the sound," Buffy stated  
  
"My hearts beating!" Angel noticed for the 1st time that he needs air, he was breathing!  
  
"That's what I was saying," Buffy looked up into Angel's face drinking in his features. Angel looked down at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful. When she had gotten home she had taken a hot shower and changed into sweatpants and a tank top before Angel had started his story. Her golden damp hair lay limply on her shoulders forming little ringlets. Her hair had gotten longer since the last time he saw her. He couldn't hold back anymore he bent down and kissed her. At fist she tensed up but soon relaxed into the kiss.  
  
"I think they might want some time alone," Willow said getting up and gathering her things. She urged the others to do the same, "Dawnie wanna stay with us tonight?" Dawn knew how much Buffy had been hurting lately and she also knew how good Angel made her feel so she left with the other. She left a note for Buffy so she wouldn't worry.  
  
Buffy~  
  
Hey I am spending the night with Willow and Tara and don't feel bad about not getting to spend that whole sister-bonding thing I think you and Angel need to bond alittle more than us! Have fun!  
  
I love you  
  
Dawn  
  
PS~ Don't do it on my bed please, or the kitchen table or anywhere that I might sit or eat!  
  
Buffy and Angel stood in the living room kissing with much passion. Buffy ended it pulling away from him.  
  
"Wanna go upstairs?" Buffy giggled  
  
"What would we do up there?" he asked as if he didn't know  
  
"Well I was thinking that since you were human and all that we could talk for awhile," Buffy teased  
  
"Are you serious?" Angel looked shocked, "After all these years you just wanna talk?"  
  
Buffy laughed at Angel, "Oh you were just kidding!" Angel felt stupid. Buffy grabbed his hand led him up the stairs.  
  
"I missed you," Buffy sighed  
  
"I missed you too Buffy," Angel said back  
  
"I love you so much Angel never leave me again," Buffy was almost in tears  
  
"I love you too sweetie and I wont ever leave, I promise," Angel kissed Buffy and she smiled  
  
"Good, like I'd ever let you go!" 


End file.
